A letter from the unknown land
by Miko 56
Summary: After Talita had sailed to the lands beyond, Eragon sent a letter to Arya who was thinking about him, Criticisms and Praises are appreciated! So Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Since I've read it I have decided to write a fanfic on the...**

**Inheritance cycle!**

**Well this shall be a letter of Eragon to Arya!**

**and well**

**So it is written...**

* * *

**_To my Dearest Arya..._  
**

_I cannot write a letter for you daily or weekly, but I will write to you if I have a time._

_We have found a land for us to settle in, there are humans in that land but we are forced to fight them for they are barbaric and tried to drive us, but there are some of them who help us with building a small town._

_Blodhgarm and the others has shown the eggs to some of the people in the Island, I hope they wouldn't become easily corrupted._

_Saphira had already laid her eggs, some of them had already hatched, we both decided to not put the spell on them for there is a need of wild dragons._

_as I said I couldn't promise that I will write many letters to you but I promise that I will be writing and would always watch over you._

_I hope one day I could go back to Alageasia where we could meet again at the shore where I left you._

_Always loving you_

_Eragon Bromsson, Shadeslayer, Kingkiller_

* * *

Arya felt a tear in her cheeks, it has been a decade since the ship Talita had sailed away, the winds in Ellesmera has changed from the northern wind to the hot eastern wind, with her was Vanir who was her guardian "Arya Drottningu" he bowed as she handed him the letter.

"Give me a paper and a quill" she said, Vanir bowed then left. Arya watched at the stars then saw her dragon Firnen going down slowly, _is there a problem? _Firnen's mind was filled with worried as he felt his riders anxiousness "nay Firnen I just wanted to see you" Arya replied as the dragon snorted then joined her, _You aren't the one who felt the same loneliness,_ Firnen said as he lay his huge head on Arya's shoulders, Arya smiled then pat him on the snout.

Vanir had already arrived with a table of paper, a quill and a glass of ink, Arya sent him away then let herself think on what to write on the white sheet.

"Eragon" was the first name that she wanted to write but how can she say it, she began to walk around the streets of Ellesmera with Firnen accompanying her.

* * *

**How's that!**

**The next Chapter will be to Eragon from Arya!**

**Stay tune!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is it the final and second chapter!**_  
_

**Well to think of it most people still chase me to make a story of Reyna and Leo!**

**Well enough of the cupcakes and cookies I'll write this final chapter!**

* * *

Arya and Firnen strolled around, greeted by her subjects and by soldiers who guarded the whole kingdom, they are all surprise to see her wandering around with a pen and paper in her hand "Arya Drottningu, Firnen Bjartskuljar what are you doing wandering around" Rhunon the blacksmith was the one who barred her way, Arya smiled "help me Rhunon-elda" she said, Rhunon noticed the words on the paper.

**_To my most beloved Eragon_**

"Get inside my house" Rhunon said as she led the queen and her dragon inside the blacksmith's house.

"What shall I do? I know I've been scorning him whenever he is trying to woe me but now it seems impossible to show it to him that I..." there were tears in her eyes, Rhunon sighed then handed her a cloth "make sure that he will see your love in every words" she put a comforting arm around Arya.

* * *

_**To my most beloved Eragon**_

_I know that you are busy, I also hoped that we will see each other again, everyday I always went to the shore then look out to the sea._

_It was like forever that I had to go to the side of Alageasia then hoped that you will return to me._

_I wish that faith has never been this cruel, since you are younger I can't love you but I love you I truly am, may whatever gods there may be witness my helplessness._

* * *

What happened to her? The once strong Elf-Queen has surrendered herself to the flames of love but at least she has said it, _You had to pour all of your feelings for him to understand, _Firnen advised, Arya nodded then dipped the quill in her ink to write more, Rhunon smiled then left her alone now.

She wrote it, everything that she felt for him, in the most beautiful Elven script she wrote all the things that she wanted to write to him.

* * *

_I hope that you fare well in that new Island home, I hope you are unhurt and I hope that we see each other again on the bay where you left me._

_Will be and will always be yours_

_Arya Drottningu, Shadeslayer_

* * *

**Author****'s note: since it was last year I finished The Inheritance cycle, it was a little hard to make a good writing at it.**_  
_

**Since I've wrote this just today well I think I just had to let you, my Loyal Readers, to read and Review this story.**

**Miko 56**

**P.S. I might not be able to continue some stories so that is why I'll make sure I can make it before studying time is consuming me!**

**P.P.S. I'm truly sorry to some people that I couldn't continue the Fable of the Hero of New York!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
